CANDELA SONGFIC
by Destined Couple
Summary: HARUKA Y MICHIRU, UNA RMANTICA HISTORIA ACOMPAÑADA DE UNA EXCELENTE CANCION


**_HOLA A TODS ESTE ES EL TERCER FIC QUE HAGO DE ESTA PAREJA_**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... LA CANCION SE LLAMA CANDELA Y ES DE CHAYANNE, ME ENCANTA ESTA CANCION Y MIENTRAS LA ESCUCHABA MI IMAGINACION COMENZO A VOLAR..._**

**_GRACIAS A TODS LS QUE LEERAN MI FIC Y DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS...ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS... DESPUES DE TODO LAS CRITICAS SIRVEN PARA CRECER..._**

**_ADIOS....NOS LEEMOS EN UNA PROXIMA OPORTUNIDAD_**

**_CANDELA_**

Recuerdo que ese día estaba en el balcón. Observando hipnotizada la luna llena que se reflejaba en el vasto paisaje marino. Inmersa en mis pensamientos. Analizando mi vida, mis sentimientos, pensando en la única persona que me conocía y comprendía más que nadie.

"Michiru…" dije entre suspiros. "Por qué nunca he tenido el valor para confesarte mis sentimientos" golpeé con frustración la verja del balcón hiriéndome los nudillos de mi mano derecha, pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor de mi corazón.

Decidí salir de la casa para dar un paseo por la tranquila playa, tal vez la serenidad del lugar y el sonido de las olas me ayudaran a calmarme y aclarar mis pensamientos.

Me detuve a la orilla del mar y clavé mis ojos en el horizonte "Ahora debe estar con su novio…" dije en voz alta con cierta melancolía.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que el agua estaba llegando a mis pies.

"Haruka…! Qué haces?" escuché una voz familiar a mi espalda y alguien me haló hacia atrás.

"Michiru…?!" dije sorprendida al ver a la chica que rondaba mis pensamientos "No se supone que a esta hora deberías estar con tu novio" miré mi reloj para comprobar la hora, me di cuenta que solo habían pasado 2 horas desde que ellos habían salido "Qué sucedió?" pregunté rápidamente con la esperanza de que fueran buenas noticias, para mi claro esta.

"Bueno… él…terminó conmigo" dijo agachando su cabeza. Mi corazón se aceleró inmediatamente al escuchar estas palabras y comenzó a crecer en mi cierta esperanza. Ahora solo bastaba superar mi miedo a confesarle la verdad.

"Que pasó…?_"_ pregunté para tratar de averiguar lo sucedido.

"Por lo visto no fui suficiente para él…Solo me invitó a cenar para decirme que había encontrado a otra persona, y que si quería podíamos seguir siendo amigos" respondió con tristeza, pero aun así su voz era calmada.

"Qué?!... Ese idiota…!" dije con enojo y elevando un poco mi voz "Ese tipo no sabe lo que tiene a su lado… espera que lo vea…yo…"

"No Haruka, no vale la pena. Estoy acostumbrada a que me pasen estas cosas…"

"Como puedes decir esas cosas Michiru"

"No es la primera vez que un chico me deja… la verdad es que no se si algún día encontraré a la persona indicada"

"Esto no se va a quedar así, le enseñaré una lección que jamás olvidará. Así aprenderá a tratar a las mujeres como corresponde" alce mi puño en señal de pelea.

"No Haruka…no te preocupes estaré bien" Michiru posó sus manos sobre la mía para tratar de calmarme. Me quejé de dolor al sentir sus manos sobre mis heridas. "Haruka..? Que te sucedió, por qué estas herida"

"No es nada…" retiré mi mano rápidamente, no podía decirle que lo había hecho por ella, eso la pondría mas triste.

"Como que no es nada, estas sangrando Haruka" Michiru metió la mano en su abrigo, sacó un pañuelo y lo envolvió sobre mi mano "Ahora si estarás mejor" dijo sonriéndome, no pude evitar sonrojarme, afortunadamente no había la suficiente luz como para que ella lo notara.

"Gracias Michiru…Pero de verdad estarás bien?…"

"Si…" respondió de una manera muy poco convincente

"Estas segura…" pregunté insistentemente.

"Estaré bien siempre y cuando tu estés a mi lado como siempre" se colgó de mi brazo cariñosamente y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Michiru era una chica extremadamente hermosa y talentosa, cualquiera sería afortunado al tenerla a su lado, pero lamentablemente para ella los hombres con quienes salía siempre terminaban dañándola. Yo siempre estuve a su lado en los momentos difíciles, la consolaba cada vez que algún chico la lastimaba. "Por supuesto que estaré a tu lado Michiru, todo el tiempo que sea necesario…"

Michiru se separó de mí y camino en dirección a la casa, la seguí inmediatamente, al parecer algo había llamado su atención. Agachó la cabeza y concentró su mirada en un pequeño cangrejo que trataba de liberarse de los restos de una red de pesca que se había enredado en una de sus tenazas.

Michiru se inclinó para ayudar al pobre animalito "A veces necesitas un poco de ayuda para liberarte… no lo crees Haruka?" me miró directamente a los ojos, era como si pudiera ver mi interior y descubrir todos mis secretos. Se habría dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, eran tan evidentes que ella trataba de darme ánimos para confesarme?

"A que te refieres Michiru" dije nerviosamente al ver el cambio tan brusco en la conversación.

Michiru se incorporó y quedó frente a mí, quedando peligrosamente cerca. Inconscientemente retrocedí unos pasos para controlar mis deseos de abrazarla, debía reprimir de algún modo las locas ganas de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

"Estas enamorada no es así…??" dijo reduciendo el espacio entre nosotras y yendo directo al grano.

"Que…?! De dónde sacas eso Michiru" dije aun mas nerviosa y girándome a ver nuevamente el horizonte.

"Yo solo digo lo que veo" se colocó a mi lado.

Un silencio se apodero del ambiente, las chicas solo se concentraron en el reflejo de la luna que estaba frente a ellas.

_Una noche le luna, a la orilla del mar__  
__Es el lugar perfecto para conversar__  
__Para decirte lo que estás provocando__  
__Quiero robarte un beso y contarte mi amor__  
__Es tan corta la vida y tan largo el dolor__  
__Que el deseo de tenerte me está quemando._

Ella siempre fue muy cariñosa conmigo, me entendía perfectamente, y luego de dejar a mis padres ella se convirtió en mi única familia. Tal vez por eso me enamoré. Y el vivir juntas hizo que mi amor por ella fuera creciendo día a día. Puede ser que haya confundido las cosas, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que esto sea más que una simple ilusión. Si tan solo fuera capaz de decirle todo, que ella es la que persona más importante para mí y que es la que ocupa mis pensamientos.

"En que piensas Haruka…?" preguntó con su dulce voz.

Solo suspiré y me alejé de ella. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y miré el cielo estrellado, un nuevo suspiro surgió.

Miré a Michiru. La luna llena iluminaba su rostro, se veía hermosa "Michiru…? Puedo decirte algo" me armé de valor, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme, era todo o nada, esta noche era decisiva.

"Claro… puedes decirme lo que quieras" vi cierta ilusión en su rostro, esto hizo que mis intenciones de confesarle la verdad aumentaran un poco.

"Es verdad…" hice una pausa y me acerqué a su lado "Estoy enamorada de alguien…" la miré directamente a los ojos.

"Lo sabia…" dijo con cierta satisfacción, después de todo me conocía demasiado bien.

Respiré hondo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas "Michiru yo…" me acerqué más a ella y la tomé de los hombros suavemente "Yo… estoy enamorada…" bajé mi cabeza y nuevamente tomé una bocanada de aire. Traté de liberarme de las palabras que quemaban lentamente mi interior, pero era imposible, simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca.

_Y es que estoy 100% enamorada__  
__Esclava de tu piel__  
__Y el roce de tus labios__  
__Que nunca me han besado.__  
_

La solté y me separé de ella unos pasos. Sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía, que caía lentamente por un abismo sin fin, nuevamente no había sido capaz de confesarme. Solo fui capaz de agachar mi cabeza lanzando un suspiro desconsolado.

"Espera Haruka…?" Michiru se acercó a mi y puso sus tibias manos en mi rostro "Tu eres como ese pequeño cangrejo" me sonrió dulcemente.

"A que te refieres Michiru" pregunté mirándola confundida.

"Necesitas una pequeña ayuda para liberarte…"

"Michiru yo…"

"Si tu quieres puedo ayudarte a hablar con esa persona…" dijo inocentemente, ella no se había percatado aun de mis sentimientos.

"No existe otra persona Michiru…" dije decidida. Tomé sus manos, las separé de mi rostro pero no las solté.

"Pero como…? No me acabas de decir que estas enamorada" agregó confundida.

"No existe otra persona porque… de quien estoy enamorada es de ti… Michiru" Mi mente por fin se tranquilizó y pude ser libre para expresar lo que sentía.

"Haruka… yo…" Michiru trató de separarse de mí, pero la contuve fuertemente entre mis manos. Poco a poco me fui acercando, hasta el punto de sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Posé suavemente mis labios sobre los de ella y me asombré al sentir que mi beso era correspondido, razón suficiente para abrazarla fuertemente y entregarle todo.

_  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Y dame el cielo de tus caderas__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Déjame recorrerte entera__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Y después has de mí lo que quieras._

Michiru se separó de mí, yo continué con mis ojos cerrados por unos segundos mas, tratando de conservar el sabor de sus labios en mis recuerdos. Finalmente abrí mis ojos lentamente buscándola con la mirada. Se veía mucho más hermosa que antes, iluminada por la plateada luz que se desprendía de la luna llena.

"Michiru…? Estas bien…?" su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Yo…" Ella simplemente me dio la espalda y se alejó rápidamente en dirección a nuestra casa.

"Espera Michiru…" mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ella no se detuvo. Que había sucedido, pude sentir como me correspondía, pero sus lágrimas me indicaban que algo malo había sucedido. Sería posible que solo lo hizo por ayudarme, por darme en el gusto? Llegué a la casa, no estaba en el primer piso. Fui directamente a su habitación. Necesitaba arreglar esto lo más rápido posible.

_Toc toc toc _"Michiru… puedo pasar" no hubo respuesta pero entré de todas formas. Michiru estaba tendida en su cama, sollozando. "Michiru…" me acerqué a la cama y me senté a su lado. "Michiru…" la tomé por los hombros ayudándola a incorporarse. Vi su bello rostro cubierto por lágrimas y la tristeza se marcaba en sus ojos.

"Haruka…" se abrazó a mi con fuerza. Temerosa.

"Ya… calma Michiru…" acaricié su cabello con una de mis manos mientras la sostenía de la cintura con la otra.

"Esto no esta bien Haruka… por qué lo hiciste" me dijo entre lágrimas.

"Lo hice por qué ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti… yo te amo"

"No…no…no… no vuelvas a decir eso…" se apartó de mi bruscamente tapándose los oídos.

"No me pidas eso" la miré directamente a los ojos "He ocultado mi amor por ti durante mucho tiempo, no puedo callarme más"

"Pero esto no es normal Haruka…"

"Que tiene de anormal amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas" me acerqué a ella y la abracé nuevamente "Yo te amo Michiru, siempre lo he hecho… eres la persona mas importante para mi" ahora las palabras fluyeron sin tapujos, debía ser sincera para ganarme la confianza de Michiru.

"Pero que pasa si esto no funciona… no quiero perderte…tu también eres la persona mas importante para mi…" se aferró a mi con fuerza, seguía llorando.

"Eso no va a suceder Michiru...jamás me apartaré de ti"

"Haruka…"

"Michiru…" acerqué mi rostro al suyo lentamente, humedecí mis labios y los posé sobre su rosada boca. La sensación fue mucho mas intensa que la primera vez en la playa.

Michiru me apartó nuevamente de ella "Espera Haruka esto no esta bien…"

"Michiru… déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo…" le dije cerca de su oído, susurrando.

_No dejes que el temor haga blanco en tu piel__  
__Déjame regalarte un nuevo amanecer__  
__Y ve nacer el sol en cada latido.__  
_

"Yo…"

"No digas nada Michiru" puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios para impedir que hablara "Solo déjame permanecer así, a tu lado" la abracé y ambas nos estiramos sobre la cama, las lágrimas de Michiru habían cesado "No sabes por cuanto tiempo soñé con tenerte así entre mis brazos…"

"Haruka…?" me llamó con su dulce voz, al mirarla ella, y sin previo aviso, posó sus labios sobre los míos fundiéndonos en un beso tierno pero temeroso. Se separó de mí lentamente y me miró directamente a los ojos "No me lastimes" luego me abrazó.

_  
__Aférrate a mi pecho, abrázame con fuerza__  
__Siénteme despacio y ábreme las puertas__  
__Que una vez cerró tu corazón herido.__  
_

Las relaciones de Michiru siempre habían terminado mal. Aun no puedo entender como esos hombres pudieron hacerle tanto daño. Yo estuve siempre a su lado en esos momentos, consolándola, otorgándole palabras de aliento y convenciéndola de que ella no tenía nada malo que era perfecta así como era, eran ellos los que no sabían apreciarla.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, borrar de sus recuerdos todos los malos momentos por los cuales tuvo que pasar, cuidarla, protegerla y por sobre todo amarla como nunca antes la han amado.

_  
__Porque voy a borrarte con mis manos el ayer__  
__Y amarte tanto y tanto__  
__Como jamás te amaron.__  
_

Me coloqué sobre ella y comencé a besarla, primero en la frente y luego fui bajando hasta encontrarme con su boca, Michiru correspondió mi beso intensamente y me rodeó por la cintura con sus manos, acercándome mas a ella.

"Te amo Michiru..."

Introduje una de mis manos bajo su blusa y comencé a acariciar suavemente su abdomen mientras seguía besándola. Me separé de sus labios y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, me quité mi chaqueta y luego mi polera. Michiru me miraba atentamente y podía ver cierto rubor en sus mejillas al ver mi pecho desnudo. Le otorgué una pequeña sonrisa que fue contestada por ella de la misma forma.

Luego, lentamente, fui desabotonando su blusa y me lancé directamente a besar su cuello, la sentí estremecer al momento que deslice mi lengua hasta llegar a sus pechos…levanté su sostén sin quitarlo e hice círculos en sus pezones con mi lengua a tiempo que los sostenía entre mis labios apretándolos suavemente.

"Aaaah…"

"Te hice daño Michiru?"

"No… no pares…Haruka" su voz sonaba excitada, esto me alentó para seguir.

Quité su falda y rápidamente deslice sus pantaletas, estaba a punto de llegar al lugar mas secreto de Michiru. Pero no quería apresurar las cosas así que volví a besarla mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda.

Sentí una de sus manos dentro de mi pantalón, trató de bajarlos pero por la posición en que estábamos se le hizo difícil la tarea. Me bajé de la cama para quitarme el resto de ropa que aun llevaba puesta, Michiru hizo lo mismo en la cama. Ambas quedamos completamente desnudas. Michiru sintió un poco de vergüenza y se tapó con el cobertor. Me incliné a su lado y destapé su rostro.

"Eres tan hermosa… Michiru" le aparté el pelo de sus ojos y acaricié su rostro, ella simplemente me miraba dulcemente.

"Eres la primera persona que me hace sentir de este modo" dijo algo triste.

"Ya no te preocupes mas Michiru…no dejaré que sufras… te lo prometo" quité el cobertor que la cubría y dejé al descubierto su magnífico cuerpo. Me puse a su lado y comencé a besarla, recorriendo con mis labios todo su cuerpo, los gemidos de Michiru eran como música para mis oídos.

Nuevamente me coloqué sobre ella y puse mis dedos en su vagina que se deslizaban suavemente por ella.

"Haruka... aaah…aaah" Michiru comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de mis dedos, segundos después introduje uno de mis dedos y comencé a moverlos lentamente dentro de ella, estaba increíblemente húmeda lo que ayudaba a que mis dedos de deslizaran con mayor facilidad. Luego introduje otro, y otro de mis dedos, entrando y saliendo de Michiru cada vez más rápido, los gemidos de Michiru se hacían cada vez más sonoros y su respiración mas agitada. Por mi parte yo estaba cautivada, casi en un estado hipnótico ya no podía detenerme.

"Haruka… Haruka…aaah" un último y gran gemido salió de los labios de Michiru, al mismo tiempo que se sostenía fuertemente de las sabanas y apretaba mi mano entre sus piernas, había llegado al tan esperado orgasmo. Quité mi mano húmeda de la vagina de Michiru, mientras el líquido se deslizaba por mis dedos, me sentí realmente feliz al otorgar tal placer a la persona que más amo en este mundo.

"Michiru… te sientes bien…" vi su rostro ruborizado y cubierto de sudor. Me seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra.

"Estoy bien…" me recosté a su lado y puse mi brazo bajo su cabeza, ella se acercó a mi y se recostó sobre mi pecho. "Haruka…te amo…" luego Michiru cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño yo la seguí minutos mas tarde.

_  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Y dame el cielo de tus caderas__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Déjame recorrerte entera__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Y después has de mí lo que quieras._

_Yo quiero arder en la hoguera_

_De tus cabellos candela_

_Que se derraman sobre mi pecho_

_Cual manantial de tu entrega._

Abrí mis ojos con los primeros rayos del sol, Michiru seguía recostada sobre mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello "Estas despierta…?"

"Si… solo estaba pensando…"

"En que piensas amor…??"

"En todo este tiempo en que busque inútilmente el amor sin sospechar siquiera que estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba…"

"Puedes decirlo de nuevo…??"

"Que cosa??"

"Lo que me dijiste anoche antes de dormir…"

"Te amo… Haruka Tenoh" me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me otorgó una de sus lindas sonrisas. Me ruboricé inmediatamente.

"Yo también te amo Michiru…" la tomé firmemente y la posé sobre mi cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos se estremecieron al sentir nuevamente el rose de nuestra piel. La besé intensamente mientras deslizaba mis manos por su suave espalda.

Así fue nuestra primera vez y después de tanto tiempo la sigo recordando como si hubiera sido ayer.

Cada caricia, cada palabra, cada sonido estaban grabados en mi mente y mi corazón, y espero jamás olvidarlos.

"Estas lista Haruka" una dulce voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Si…si…claro" dije ajustando el nudo de mi corbata.

"Estas distraída, que te sucede…"

"No es nada… solo estaba recordando algunas cosas…"

"Si…? Que cosas…" dijo acercándose a mi.

"Solo estaba recordando el sabor de tus besos…pero creo que no puedo hacerlo a la perfección. Me ayudas?"

Michiru se acercó a mí y me besó apasionadamente "Puedes recordarlos ahora"

"Mmmm… creo que no…aun falta un poco" la tomé entre mis brazos y volví a besarla "Ahora si… creo que estoy recordando un poco mas"

"Que mala memoria tienes Haruka" dijo sonriéndome. "No importa yo te cuidaré cuando seas ancianita y no te acuerdes ni de tu nombre" dijo burlándose de mi, aun así logró sacarme una sonrisa.

"Y me darás muchos besos para que te recuerde?" dije siguiéndole el juego.

"Te daré mucho más que eso Haruka" me dijo al oído en tono pícaro "Si quieres puedo empezar ahora mismo" dijo tomándome de la corbata y soltándola un poco, tragué saliva nerviosamente.

"Es una gran oferta… pero creo que tendré que rechazarla" dije conteniendo al máximo las ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y arrancarle la ropa.

"Es necesario que vayamos…?"

"Todos nos esperan Michiru…no podemos llegar tarde"

"Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí un rato más y partimos por el final…?"

"No creo que sea buena idea… si lo hacemos no llegaremos a tiempo"

"Esta bien…vamos" dijo como si la estuvieran obligando.

"Espérame en el auto…voy por los anillos"

"Los encontraste…?" me preguntó una vez que subí al auto.

Asentí con la cabeza "Y recuerdas lo que tienes que decir?"

"Claro que si" me miró seductoramente a través del velo que cubría parte de sus ojos "Acepto…"

_Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Y dame el cielo de tus caderas__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Déjame recorrerte entera__  
__Échale leña al fuego, candela__  
__Y después has de mí lo que quieras._

_**FIN**_


End file.
